The Forgotten Series:  In the TARDIS
by CanadianRose
Summary: The Doctor's feeling lonely and shaken from his last adventure.  A new companion is just the thing he needs.  However, he does not want Melissa on board, and having her near reminds him of all he's lost.  Takes place after my story Covert Tactics.


*A/N Melissa's in the TARDIS! Will she stay? Sorry if the Doctor's a little out of character here. Well, after the last adventure, he's got a bit of an excuse to be cranky.

Melissa gaped at the interior of the TARDIS. She couldn't help it. It was so magnificent. Could such a splendid display really be hidden inside a blue box?

"Am I in that police telephone box?" she asked.

"Yes, you are," the Doctor grumbled. "And you really shouldn't be. I told you I don't do this anymore!" He walked around the console and aimed a kick at it. "Silly thing. Oh, and now you're complaining." He sighed. "Now she's saying she's been _damaged_ and needs to spend some time in the vortex to rest and repair."

"It can do that?" Melissa asked. "It can repair itself?"

"Some of the time, yes."

"How did you fit this all in there? I mean, we are in the telephone booth, are we? It's not like a secret doorway into your ship."

"No, it's not. That's the exterior form it chooses to take. Well, that's the form it's _stuck_ on."

"But how did you get this in there?"

"It's dimensionally transcendental."

"What does that mean?"

"It's hard to explain, and I really don't want to right now, because you really don't need to know. After all, you aren't staying. As soon as we're done here, I'm taking you home."

Melissa stepped slowly onto the platform. She moved carefully, feeling like she was in a wonderful dream that might disappear at any moment. She brushed her fingers along one of the coral stands. "Well, maybe I'm meant to be here. Maybe it's destiny, fate, providence, or whatever you want to call it."

"Maybe it's just my stupid ship forgetting that _I'm_ the one who's controlling it," the Doctor snapped. "Don't get too excited. And don't get comfortable! You're not staying!"

Melissa found a chair and sat down on it. She immediately forgot the Doctor's command. This was a nice chair. "You talk about your ship as if it can think for itself."

"And it can. To a point. It's telepathic."

"Telepathic? So, maybe it sees how much you need a friend and thought that I was the best candidate for it."

"Yes, but in that case, it's forgotten one important thing. It never lasts. It always ends somehow. And I'm sick and tired of those endings." He stormed away from her.

Melissa got up off the chair and came after him. "Where does your ship go?"

"Oh, anywhere in space and time, but that doesn't matter, 'cause you're not going."

"Well, that seems awful selfish, don't you think?" Melissa said. "I mean, you've got all time and space to yourself. Why don't you share it with someone? Come on, there's so much to learn, so much to experience."

"I've tried it. It doesn't work. They all leave."

"Well, having someone's better than having no one."

"No!" the Doctor shouted. "Having no one is far better than this!" He turned away and marched towards the console. However, he lost his balance and slammed onto the floor.

"Doctor?" Melissa cried. She was at his side immediately. "Are you okay?"

"You've still got that damn chemical on you," he moaned. "Take a bath or something. Wash it off. Maybe that's what's affecting the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS? Is that what it's called?"

"Yes. There's a bathroom nearby. Go out that door, take the fifth corridor on your right, and it should be the third door on your left. Be thorough."

-CR-

When Melissa found the bathroom, she was astonished. The bathtub was more like a swimming pool than a tub. She walked across the floor made of marbled black tiles, looking around at the red tiled walls. There was a large mirror, and the counter in front of it was littered with various bottles and jars and other supplies. Who could have used all this stuff? She smirked. It definitely wasn't the Doctor. She just couldn't see him using any of these overtly feminine products. She found a housecoat on a coat-hook on the door. She picked it up. It was the softest, furriest one she had ever touched, and it was a deep red. Two initials were monogrammed onto the right upper chest: RT. Who was RT?

She thought over this as she turned on the faucets for the bath. She thought it would take a long time to fill, but somehow, by some technological wonder, it actually filled quite quickly. She adjusted the water until it was at a delicious temperature which could quite possibly put her to sleep. It was filled with pinkish bubbly foam, which smelled of roses, the bubble bath she had chosen. She wasn't too shocked about all this girly stuff in the bathroom. On the contrary, it fit in quite well with what the Doctor had been saying since she had first met him at that hospital. "No more," he had said. He had had enough of losing people. Those people he had lost must have been the ones who owned this stuff. Melissa tried to think of it as a willing donation.

She took her clothes off. When she set her jeans down, a glint of silver caught her eye. There was a chain dangling from one of her pockets. She pulled it out and was again looking at Russell's necklace. The one they had used to torture the Doctor so mercilessly. Her heart quivered. The picture in her mind was so vivid. The Doctor lying so helpless on that bed, chained down with nothing but that frail piece of jewelry, his face clearly showing the distress he was in. However, it was a special necklace. Her very first gift from someone who was not a family member – besides on birthdays. A gift from someone who loved her more than any other girl he knew – well, at the moment. She could not throw it away so heedlessly. It was a part of her heart now. Besides, she really didn't know how to dispose of it here on the TARDIS. Well, she would just hold on to it for now. After all, he was going to drop her off at home, and that would be that. He would never see her or her necklace again. There was no reason for her to lose it.

She settled into the tub, closing her eyes. The warm water enclosed around her body like a loving hug, washing away her dirt and tension. It was heavenly. The air was so moist and warm she almost had trouble breathing. Almost, but not quite. She began to think about the Doctor. Well, she had been kind of selfish back there. If that was all she thought of, travelling, then she would deserve to go home. She would just be a leach. In that case, he was better off without her, but it wasn't. She had thought of other things, too. She had thought of how depressed and tormented he looked after coming out of the crystal-induced coma the last time. She had also thought of how he looked like he almost might take her with him. He wanted to so badly, but not more than he wanted to be alone and avoid the hurt that had followed him relentlessly. He needed someone, especially now. Especially after all that had happened with the Daleks. He needed a friend. Melissa decided that she wasn't going to give up easily. She would reason with him, try to stay on a little longer. If that failed, then she would try to convince him to take someone else on. Someone who would care very much about him. Well, that might be difficult, because he seemed utterly convinced of the contrary.

-CR-

The Doctor was feeling a little guilty about how he spoke with Melissa. He had been a little too tough on her. It wasn't her fault that everyone seemed to leave. He had no right to make it personal. So he decided to do something nice for her. While she was cleaning herself off, he could take her clothes and clean them off. The TARDIS had the fastest washing/drying machine in the galaxy – five minutes and it was done. Melissa wouldn't miss them, and he would finally be free of that beastly chemical.

He found the small pile easily. Melissa had placed it near one of the slots on the wall that was commonly used for clothing disposal. He grabbed it and began to walk in the direction of the super-speedy clothes washing machine, but he became light-headed. As he tried to regain his balance, something dropped out from one of Melissa's pockets. He looked at the floor. Even though his vision was somewhat blurred, he could tell what it was. That accursed necklace. Why did Melissa keep that dratted object? The Doctor became furious. He grabbed it and walked to the console room, wobbling on his feet. He would bring the TARDIS to a halt in deep space somewhere and hurl the necklace into the depths of nowhere. It would be hurtling through the dark for eternity. However, he slammed into the console and fell down, crying out in pain and rage.

Melissa heard that cry. She had already lathered her whole body in soap and washed it off, so she considered her bath done. All she had to do was dry off. This she did quickly, wanting to see what was bothering the Doctor. She couldn't find her clothes so she wrapped herself in the red housecoat instead, cocooning her hair in a towel. Then she ran into the console room.

The Doctor was fighting to stay conscious, but when she came, he looked at her and realized what she was wearing. It was Rose's housecoat. How could she… who did she think she was? The Doctor stood up, suddenly more angry than he had been in quite a long while.

"Doctor?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"No," he snapped. "And it's all because of that stupid necklace of yours."

Melissa gasped. She looked at his fist. Sure enough, she saw the glimmering chain. "How did you—"

"Why did you have to keep it? Why didn't you just throw it away? Do you enjoy seeing me suffer?"

Melissa shook her head. "Doctor, you've got to understand. It was from my boy – well, I thought he was my boyfriend."

"I don't care who it's from. You know what it's capable of."

"Doctor, please! It means a lot to me. Besides, why should you care? You're just going to drop me off at home. You'll never see me again."

The Doctor knew he was being unreasonable, but he remained stubborn. "I don't care about that. You still kept it. You're as bad as they are, those people back there."

Melissa pressed her lips together. "_Were_," she corrected.

"You think you can just… barge in here and make yourself at home? You think you're special enough to make me change my mind? Well, you're wrong."

"Doctor, it was an accident," she said quietly.

"I don't care if it was an accident. All I know is that you're here and you're begging for a ride. Well, I don't do that anymore. I'm not an intergalactic taxi service. You think you can play the 'I saved your life' card and get a free ride, eh?"

Melissa shook her head. "No, I thought because –"

"No, I'm not having you! I've told you I don't take any more! And even if I did, I most certainly wouldn't take you."

"Doctor, you need someone."

"Not you."

"It doesn't have to be me. But it has to be someone, and it has to be soon. You're still suffering the effects of that chemical."

"That's because you're holding it in your hand!"

"Doctor! You know what I mean. I know I might not be the best, and I can be awful selfish at times, but I'm all you've got right now. So, I'm offering myself as a volunteer, in case you need me."

The Doctor looked at her. He couldn't remember any one of his previous companions doing such a thing. They usually went on because they wanted to explore, not because they wanted to help him feel better. Well, exploring was also on Melissa list of top 10 things to do on the TARDIS, but helping him was pretty high up. He most certainly could use help, but he knew that that wouldn't happen. He couldn't let it. He simply turned around. "We need to get rid of that necklace."

"But Doctor, I—"

"Now! I'm just going to materialize at a place where no one ever goes. No one will run into it. It'll simply go on floating forever."

Melissa nodded, but he couldn't see that because his back was turned. "Alright, Doctor. I just… I need a moment."

The Doctor paused, considering this, but then he nodded. The TARDIS, still trying to repair her frazzled circuits, was a little slow on the uptake. Or perhaps it was deliberately hesitating. He wouldn't put it past her, the cheeky machine. Anyway, there were several long minutes before anything began to happen. Several long minutes with nothing to do but think. Of course, the recent argument was topmost in his mind. Why had he acted like that? That was completely unlike him. He had been selfish and vindictive. What had happened to his usual calm optimism? Melissa wasn't his enemy. She was his… well, friend, he had to admit. She had helped him several times so far. It was the chemical, partly. He felt so weak and frustrated with it around. Now that it was gone, his mind cleared, and the emotions died down. And the pain of losing them all was so raw. Seeing her in the TARDIS in Rose's housecoat, looking around like so many of them did before rubbed salt into his still-healing wounds. He was just so tired. His song was ending, and he was beginning to see why. It was not the Doctor who yelled at Melissa. It was the "Time Lord Victorious", the fictitious creature that was born of his loss, anger, frustration, helplessness, and despair. The Doctor wanted reconciliation.

The Doctor sighed. He needed to make this up to Melissa. She was right. She was so absolutely right. He needed someone. He was already dreading the next time he would fall asleep, knowing that the phantoms would be there. Just knowing that a sympathetic ear would be on the TARDIS and a soft body that could hug him if he needed it would be a consolation. And who would be better than Melissa at the moment? She really cared. He could see that. And she was not viewing her time in the TARDIS as some cosmic joyride. She was there to help the Doctor, not have fun. She would be there for him. And why couldn't he let her? He would be very careful. He wouldn't let her get hurt. He would make sure she stayed out of danger. They'd go adventuring for a bit, just until he felt like himself again, ready to go off on his own. That seemed like a reasonable idea.

Melissa returned. She had her clothes on now and her hair was neatly combed. She stood in front of the doors, the necklace clasped in one of her hands. She looked over her shoulder. "I'm ready."

"You'll be perfectly safe," the Doctor said quietly. "So long as you stay in the TARDIS. Just toss the necklace out and we're done."

Melissa sighed. The doors opened slowly. She was looking out into the vast emptiness of space, only a few pinpoints of light showing in the distance. The stars were so far away, and there were so few of them. They must be on the far stretches of the universe. It felt so lonely. She looked down at the necklace. It wasn't real. It had never been real. It was only a ploy to get at the Doctor. Russell didn't care for her. No one did. And now she would have to return to that cold, lonely world. She threw the necklace out with all of her might. It vanished into the darkness. The doors closed after it.

"I had to do it myself, you know," she said. The Doctor was flying around the console now as the TARDIS made its characteristic whooshing wheeze. "It's over now. _I _ended it. _I_ finished it. No one else did it for me. It's all done. Every loose end is wrapped up. There are no 'what-if's because I did it myself." She turned to face him. "I'm sorry about earlier, Doctor. I was too aggressive. You can take me home. I'll find a life for myself." Maybe. "Just remember what I said about getting a friend."

"Oh, I will remember," the Doctor said, smiling a little too broadly.

Melissa frowned at him. He was smiling, but he seemed to be trying to hide it. There was nothing sheepish about his smile, either, no guilt. It was as if he were trying to hide a secret. "What is it?"

"Oh, you'll see. But now, you have to take a look at what's beyond those doors." He backed away from the console. The TARDIS had materialized.

"You've brought me home?"

"Well, that depends on where home is."

Melissa stared at the doors, and then at him. What was he getting at?

"Go on!" the Doctor coaxed.

Melissa walked slowly towards the doors. Something told her that the Doctor had a surprise for her. But what? He had told her that he was taking her home. After that argument, she was sure that he wanted her gone. But why was he acting like it was Christmas and she was about to unwrap his present that he was so proud on getting her? She shrugged and pushed the doors open.

The Doctor let go. He didn't have to hide his smile anymore. It stretched across his face. Oh, he couldn't wait until she saw what was behind those doors. She gave a thrilled little yelp. His grin went even wider. Yes, this was why he did it, having companions. And now he would enjoy it once more.

**Coming up next:** The Unnamer

The Doctor takes Melissa to a peaceful, medieval alien world... or so it seems to be. Tales of a terrible beast called the Unnamer who spirits lost children away and steals their names circulate through the population. It could be just a myth, but the Doctor's being careful. However, when Melissa and a new friend disappear, it might already be too late.


End file.
